Freedom Desires
by Kage Reject
Summary: A girl named Kagome Higurashi was abused wehn she was little by kids and her family after years passed her family got a divorce and Kagome is the most shyest and silent girl in school and everyone picks on her for that then her old worse ngihtmare comes b
1. Chapter 1

I love nature, it's a mystery to me everytime it dies it somehow comes back to life and looks more alive then before. When I was a little girl I use to wish every night that I could live free in the forest and forget all my worries all my pain and all my sorrow.

I bet you're wondering what I mean, well I'll tell you I'm a girl abuse toy my father, Marco Dellion, always abuses me every morning, every night, every dream, everywhere I cannot escape him and I hate it but hey, what could I do to stop him? Call the police and say that my father is abusing and will kill my mother, Kun-Loon Higurashi, if I called them. Sigh I wish I was free like the birds, relaxed as the wind and strong like the roaring ocean waters, but I know this is just my fantasy world and I wish I could never wake up and stay there where my father could not get me.

I don't have any friends and I don't intend to make any, at school is the same thing at home being mentally and physically abused. No one likes me they call me Shadow Solitary since I don't talk to anyone not even my teachers nor do I exist to anyone, I feel so empty so alone the only thing that's keeping me from ending my life is my mother.

It's my solem duty to protect her as much as I can even if means getting beat half to death. Heh I sound like one of those sappy romance movies I usually see.

Hey I should tell you about me shouldn't I, well I have raven black hair that reaches to my lower back, brown eyes that resembles the color of chocolate, flawless pale cream skin, oh almost forgot I also wear glasses, I have perfect peal white teeth. It's funny how my teeth could still be perfect from all the abuse I've been reseaving from my father, hm, who knows body works in mysterious ways and this is coming from a person who gets abuse 24/7.

Well my mother has short a little wavy brown hair, brown eyes like mine, same compection as me, perfect teeth, and a smile that could warm the coldest heart which I got from her but I kind of never smile well only to little kids that are younger than me.

And the devil that is my father, he has raven black hair that reaches his shoulders, mean greyish blue eyes, a strong built body, his complection his a little tannish then me and my moms' and she-opps I mean he always hasa scrowl on his face. Sometimes I wonder if his father slapped him to keep it there, hahaha, please don't tell my father I said that or he'll beat me until I end up in the hospital for a week or so.

Well I'm now eleven, still being abuse and still have no friends also stil being called a Shadow Solitary my big sister calls me that all the time just to make me feel bad, but I'm used to it sometimes I think it suits me.

Oh did I forget to mention my big sister, well her name is Kikyo a year older than me and we are twins well we don't really look alike she has arrow straight hair and I have a bit wavy hair also she's taller than me, go figure and my father loves and not me.

Kikyo is snoppish, picky, has a lot of friends and boyfriend named Inuyasha who's just like her, perfect match. And she's a freaking slut I mean she wears like more make-up than a celebrity and her close show way too much skin.

You want to hear a secret well my mother said I had to clip my hair to the back of my head since now it reaches half pass my knees and it makes me look more attractice since I have eyes of a wise and kind goddess. Mom told me this because Father would beat the life out of me if I get more attention than Kikyo so I clipped my ends of my hair to the back of my head making it look like it reaches to the lower part of my back. Father or Kikyo doesn't know this and it was a good thing because like my hair as it is and I don't want it to be cut if that would happen I would freak out like no tomorrow.

Well me and my family live at a shrine that is in Tokyo, Japan with my Grandpa, he told me a lot about the feudal Japan five centuries ago. He told me about demons that could look human and that held incrediable beauty, monks, priests and priestesses and a powerful jewel that was created by a powerful miko called the Shikon No Tama.

One day he told me that I was a miko (Priestess), I was so happy I hugged him half to death when he told me that he will train me to awaken my powers and control them also teach me achery. I was so excited that I hugged my father, could you believe that! I acutally hugged the devil and you want to know what I got a hard slap on the cheek that sent me flying. I was confised at first then I relised who it was he glared at me with hatred but I brushed it off like it was nothing and ran in the kitchen to tell Mom.

For a year my Grandpa taught me everything there was to know about the feudal era, the way of a miko, and how to show an arrow. Kikyo said it was just a big watse of time and boring she told me that I would never be a normal girl and that I would never be loved but I held my head high and told her that a miko could never be normal and that she is loved by everything around her (nature).

Kikyo laughed and told me I was pathetic but in mind I said that she was the pathetic one.

So now I'm fifteen and in high school, this is going to be so much fun, NOT! Well every miko has it's challenge in life and I got the big one, oh! I almost forgot to tell you who I am I keep telling you what people calling me instead of telling you who I really am, well my name is Kagome Higurashi.

Oh! My family got a divorce three years ago, my mom had custody of me and my father or now ex-father, that's how I like to call people when they're gone, had custody of Kikyo and I haven't seen her since. Wow I feel so free like I could fly right now ha! I wish.

CHAPTER 1

The morning light shined through the clean clear window a figure on the bed moved a little under the blanket then sat up the girl slowly lowered her feet down onto the floor then pushed herself off the bed. She stretched her arms over her head then lowered them down to her side she looked out of her window at the beautiful sky a sad smile crept onto her lips 'one day I'll be free from everything that keeps me trapped' she thought before turning around and walked into her room bathroom.

"Good morning Kagome" Kun-Loon, Kagome's mother, said Kagome smiled at her mother then sat down on the chair Kagome wore a yellow tang top summer dress that had an orange edge to it and yellow sandals to match. Kagome was never the type to get all dressy for school "good morning Mom" "hey Kagome what's thirty times sixty minus three?" Souta asked, Souta was born when Kagome was six years old but Kagome sent him away to her Aunt's house for safety measures.

Kagome looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes that held kindness and wisdom that was beyond her age "eighty-seven" she said Souta slapped his head "man that was kind of obvious I wonder why I was having a hard time with that problem" he said before writing the answer down on the paper. Kagome lightly shook her head and started eating her breakfast "hey the Takahashi family moved here about a year ago Kagome just to let you know" everything went silent Grandpa lowered his newspaper and looked at Kagome. He saw her head bowed down then he remembered that the Takahashi sons weren't very "friendly" to her when she was young he gave her a sympathetic look "I'm sorry Kagome" he said Kagome smiled up at him "it's okay Grandpa" she said softly.

Everything went silent Kun-Loon looked at her daughter with worry then she looked up at the clock it was six-fourty o' clock "you should get going Kagome" she said Kagome gave her a confuse look "but school doesn't start until seven fifteen" she said. Kun-Loon smiled "I think you need to clear your head a little" she said Kagome nodded understanding and stood up she graved her yellow backpack then walked out of the kitchen, everyone heard the door open then lightly closed they sighed.

The suns rays shined down on Kagome giving her an ethreal glow she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm rays on her perfect curved body she slowly opened her eyes looking straight up the street though she couldn't see the street since it was over flowed with busy people. Everyone looked at her then gave her a smile she gave them a smile of her own then a curt nod since there wasn't enough room to bow they did the same then continued on their way.

The people who knew about Kagome and her past was the doctors and nurses at the hospital and that was alot of people. Kagome goes over there to meet the sick people and lighten up their spirit and word of confidence sometimes she gave them medicine of her own from the training Grandpa gave her.

Ten minutes later she finally reached her school, she was in high school in the honors class and expert archer. Kagome gracefully walked into the court yard 'I wonder if Lady Kaede is here' she thougth she walked inside the building heading for the dojo.

The door slid open an old woman that had a patch over her left eyes turned around she smiled when she was Kagome walked in "hello child ye are here early" she said Kagome smiled at the old woman she was like second mother to her. She gracefully walked over to her with slow but long strides "yes my mother said I should go clear my head for a bit" she said Kaede tilted her head a little to the side "what for?" "you know those boys I told you about when I was younger that always beated me up because I never fitted in at all?" she asked Kaede nodded.

Kagome took a deep breath "they were the Takahashi sons and my Grandpa just informed me today that they moved here a year ago and I don't know if they go to this school or not and they might" "calm down child. Nothing will happen to ye, the Takahashi does come to this school and one of them are in the honors class just like ye's but different times" Kaede said putting a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome told was the only person Kagome could trust in this whole school she told her about herself from start to finish.

"Which one?" Kagome asked Kaede thought for a minute "well I think his name was Sesshomaru" she said Kagome nodded "I wouldn't be surprised he was a smarty pants when I was in elementary school" Kaede chuckled "ye are the most intelligent student I have ever seen in thy entire life" she said. Kagome blushed a light pink color she looked down at the floor "thank you" she said Kaede smiled warmly then she heard voices out in the halls "well it seems school has started ye should get ready child" Kagome looked at her "I'm always ready" Kaede laughed lightly "of course how could I've forgotten" she said.

Everyone in the halls gossiped about what they did yestarday and what they're going to do today or in mere future Kagome walked down the hall with a warm smile on her face right now she was singing Last Dance by Donna Summer, in her head. She softly and quietly hummed the tune while walking to her first period class all of a sudden someone tapped her shoulder she turned around to see a girl who looked to be one year old than her with brown hair that reach her mid back and brownish grey eyes.

"Hey I'm new here could you show me around the principal said you could show me around and not be all snotty about it like the other punks around here" she said with a smile Kagome blinked once then smiled back at her not wanting to be rude plus she looked nice. She nodded "yeah by the way my name's Kagome" Kagome said softly the girl smiled "I'm Sango it's nice to meet you" "me too, now let me just tell my first period class teacher I'll be giving you a tour" she said then started walking again with Sango following her.

Around them the kids looked at them and whispered someting to each other and it was starting to annoy Sango to no end till she lost her temper "what the hell are you staring at go fuck off or whatever you do!" she shouted everyone quickly turned around and walked away. Sango let out a sigh then looked at Kagome who was still had a small smile on her face 'whoa what's up with this girl it's like nothing could bother her and why wwas everyone staring at her like that?' she asked herself.

She walked up to Kagome "hey Kagome" she said "yes Sango?" Kagome asked looking at her with the most kindest eyes she had ever seen in her whole entire life 'wow her eyes are so beautiful yet so sad' she thought she mentally shook her head. "Do you know why everyone was looking at us like that?" Sango asked glaring at the kids who were looking at them Kagome tilted her head to the side a little "yeah it's because your walkiing beside that freak" a girl said.

They stopped and looked at the girl, she had dirty brown hair that was tied up in a messy bun and red eyes. Sango glared at her "who are you and what do you mean?" she asked "I'm Kagura and what I mean is that girl you're standing next to is the school's freak a thing that needs to picked on and made fun of" she said with a smirk.

Sango looked at Kagome to the small smile on her face and replaced with little frown and her eyes looked a little sad, but it was quite hard to see she looked back up at Kagura "I don't see what's wrong with her she's looks like a normal girl to me" Kagura laughed "you must not be from around this kind of school, well let me fill you in she's a mute she never speaks to any of the students or teachers only when needs to and the only person she talks to is that old bat in archery class" "don't speak that way about Lady Kaede" Kagome said a little bad that someone called her second mother an old bat.

Kagura glared at her "be silent freak" "that's enough! I don't care what you say about for what I could tell from being with her about fifteen minutes is that she's very kind and smart from the other brainless peebrains I've been seeing around this whole school and the only freak I see around here is you, ha! have you ever looked in the mirror lately?" Sango said. She was furious no that was an understatement, she was pissed! 'How could someone pick on Kagome like that? Just because she doesn't speak to anyone or stays away from other people, from what I've been seeing, doesn't mean they have the right to call her such name' she thought with anger.

'What is she doing?' Kagome asked herself she looked at Sango, who's face was red with rage 'is she defending me? No one has ever defended me' a small smile reappeared on her face she looked back at Kagura to see her face red from rage and embarrasment.

Kagura huffed and walked away muttering something they could't here "that little bitch I'll remember to kick her ass when I have the chance" Sango said Kagome let out a giggle making Sango look at her, her face quickly turned back to it's original color and a small appeared on her face 'she seems so fragile if someone even dares something mean to her I will rip their throat out and shove it up their ass's she thougth. "Hey shouldn't we be getting to you're first period teacher to tell him or her that you're giving me a tour?" Sango asked Kagome let out a soft gasp "oh-no, we have to hurry" she said she graved her hand and started running down the hall since the halls seemed to have cleared up all of the sudden.

About less then two minute they reached the classroom Kagome opened the door and was greeted by a smiling teacher who was looking at her "hello Kagome you're right on time" he said Kagome smiled back at him and walked over to him with Sango following close behind glaring at the student who looked like they were about to say something rude to her. "Hello Mr. Narie, this is Sango, she's a new student attending this school and the principal told me to show her around, well he told her to tell me anyways" she said. Mr. Narie nodded understanding "well come get your school assignment after school okay I'll call your other teachers that you're giving a new student a tour of the school" he said Kagome nodded and graved Sango's wrist and they both walked out of the classroom leaving a smiling teacher in the room with twenty students with him.

Kagome showed Sango every class and introduced her to every teacher in the whole building she had to practically drag Sango out of the dojo when she saw how big it was it was kind of funny but very hard work.

They were now sitting in the garden looking at the scenery and enjoying the relaxing feeling of nature well mostly Kagome since she was able to understand nature a lot more than human technology the wind gently blew on her face, invisable fingers combed her hair. Kagome smiled "wow this place is much more better than my other school" Sango said looking up at the sky Kagome didn't answer she didn't feel like speaking afraid that the feel of peace will go away.

They sat there fo like hours but in reality it was only twenty minutes Sango looked at Kagome to see her eyes close and her head tilted to the sun she couldn't look away the sight of the sun shining down on her gave her an angelic glow.

She was broken out of her trance by a loud ring sound Kagome blinked a couple times then she looked at Sango "school's over" she said Sango nodded dumbly she was still entranced by Kagome's beauty, not in a gay way, but in an envious way.

"Bye Kagome, hope to see you tomorrow!" Sango shouted Kagome waved to her not wanting shout for people will look at her when Sango was out of sight she turned around and walked inside the school building straight towards her first period classroom. The sounds of her sandal flopping a little echoed through the empty halls Kagome unconsciously held onto the strap of her backpack tightly her eyes looked left to right like expecting someone to jump out and beat her up to death.

She stopped in front of her first period class she took a deep breath then let it out slowly she gracefully walked into the room Mr. Narie looked up at her he smiled at her "hello Kagome your work is right over there" he said pointing to the stack of papers on the desk. Kagome nodded not saying a word and walked over to the desk she carefully picked up the papers then walked out of the room Mr. Narie closed the door then locked it he shoved the keys in his pocket "see you tomorrow Kagome" Kagome nodded and jogged off down the halls.

"Momma I'm home" Kagome walked inside the house she slid the door closed and took off her shoes she laid her bag near the drawer cabinet "Momma, Grandpa, Souta, Buyo? Are you home?" she called she walked into the living room to see no one she started to panic. "Momma!" she shouted she ran in the kitchen and looked around but found no one then she saw a note on the refrigerator she walked over to it and graved it she read it...

Dear Kagome,

Please don't be worried dear Dad, Souta, and I, just went to the store to buy some groceries okay becareful sweetie.

-Love Mom

Kagome let out a sigh of relief then smiled she turned th note around and wrote a note for her family 'dear family, I went to Kitsune's farm to do some work I'll be back by before sundown -Love Kagome' Kagome nodded and placed the note back on the refrigerator. She quickly ran upstairs to her room she opened her cloest door and took out a white short sleeve T-shirt and blue overalls she trew them on the bed and quickyl undressed.

After ten minutes Kagome was dressed and ready to go she ran downstairs with an orange red backpack strapped over her chest. Kagome ran out the door making sure the door was locked before running down the shrine steps.

"Kagome you're here!" a boy with redish orange hair and emerald green eyes that was wearing blue overalls hugged Kagome around the waist Kagome giggled and hugged him back "hello Shippo have you been being good?" she asked the little boy now known as Shippo nodded vigorusly. "Yup! I also got to milk the cow without being scared" he said puffing out his chest with pride Kagome let out another giggle, Shippo was an orphane his family was killed by a couple of thugs that called themselves the Thunder Brothers Kagome thought those people surely had a big ego.

She met Shippo when she was twelve years old while she was shopping with her Mom, Shippo was very young and had no family since his family were killed when he was like about two years old so that'll be a year before then. Well she found him stealing an apple then run uot of the store she was curious as to why someone want to steal something so she left her mother's side and ran after the him he finally stopped at an old run down farm with dead crops all around.

When she called out to him he panicked and shouted at her saying "I have a big dog and I could call him out to kill you" "leave me alone I didn't do anything to you" Kagome saw why Shippo was scared so she told him that she won't tell anyone about this or where he is. Shippo ran up to her and cried on her shoulder telling her everything that he been through Kagome felt so bad for him and she thought her life sucked try witnessing your own parents, that doesn't abuse you 24/7, get killed.

Since then Kagome been coming here everyday working at the farm making it looks alive again, it was hard work but it was worth it now the farm looks better than anything in the world.

Kagome smiled and picked him up then placed him on her hip, Shippo was six years old he reached to her knees, which she found very strange but hey, you wouldn't care if you saw how adorable he looked. "That's great Shippo! I'm so proud of you!" she spun him around making him laugh in joy Kagome laughed with him then she stopped and gently set him on the ground "come on, lets get to work partner" she said trying to sound like one of those Texan people. Shippo laughed "okay!" he cheered then ran off in the fields "hey!" Kagome laughed and ran after him.

They both picked crops and vegatables while telling each other jokes and for an hour Kagome would give Shippo some lessons while fertilizing the soil and planting seeds then for another hour Kagome would cook dinner and desserts.

"Shippo come get it!" she called she laid down a bowl filled with crab meat on the wooden home made table. Shippo ran in the room "I'm here" he sat in a chair next to Kagome she gave him a warm smile "okay dig in" she said Shippo looked at the bowls filled with delicious foods and desserts he practically drooled. His eyes went back in forth on the choices 'what to eat first? What to eat first?' he repeated in his head he pouted then looked at Kagome to see her eating a fried fish first he looked over at the other fried fish and graved it he put it on his plate and started eating it.

His face brightened with delight "you make the best foods Mom" he said Kagome stopped chewing and looked at him she blinked once, twice, then three times she giggled when shs saw a light blush creep onto his cheeks "you also make me happy when you say that... My son" she said with a warm smile Shippo looked at her with hopeful eyes. She giggled and hugged him close to him he smiled then closed his eyes and hugged her back 'I'm glad I met you Kagome cause I never would of thought of my life without you' he thought.

The front door opened "Kagome! we're home!" KunLoon called she took off he shoes and walked into the living room "Kagome" she called again while walking into the kitchen "hm, I wonder where she is" she said then she saw the note on the refrigerator she graved it and read it. A smile appeared on her face 'she's always caring about that little kit' she sighed and threw the note in the garbage the putting the bags on the counter she pulled out the groceries Souta ran in the room "hey Mom where's Kagome?" he asked.

"She's at the farm she said she would be back before sundown" Kun-Loon answered Souta nodded "hey where do you want me to put Kagome's movie?" he asked holding up a dvd movie that said Tyler perry's Madea's Family Reunion on it. Kun-Loon turned to him "hmm, where do you think we should put it?" she asked. Souta thought for a minute then smiled "in her room on her bed" he said with a bright smile, Kagome loved Tyler Perry's movies they always showed a woman that would be in love then lose love by the man cheating on her or abusing them. So the woman would fo to a woman named Madea and stay there while starting to build up a new life and sooner or later the woman would find love again but then the man comes back and try to ruin it then the Madea would come out anf ix it by threatening them or beating the snot our of them, well it's a comedy romance and drama movie that always makes Kagome smile.

Kun-Loon smiled "that's a great place to put it plus it's easier to find" she said Souta nodded then ran out the kitchen upstairs to Kagome's room Ku-Loon giggled a little and continued unpacking the groceries Grandpa walked into the room and looked at his daughter "so is Kagome at the farm?" he asked. "Yes she should be here in a little while Dad" she said putting the calery in the refrigerator Grandpa nodded then chuckled "you know everyday Kagome seems to grow into a goddess and Souta seems to grow into a strong warrior with is head in the games" he said.Kun-Loom laughed lightly "yes my children have been growing beautifully but I don't know about Kagome she might smile but her eyes shows her pain that she's trying so hard to hide" she said frwonign a little.

Grandpa didn't say anything he just stood there thinking abot all the pain Kagome went through in the past 'I don't blame her' he thought a pregnet silence grew in the room until the sound of the front door opening brought them out of their thoughts "Mom, Grandpa, Souta are you home?" A soft voice called "yes dear we're in the kitchen" Kun-Loon said Kagome walked into the kitchen "Momma am I allowed to have an adopted son?" she asked Souta and Grandpa spitted out there drinks and started coughing.

Kun-Loon smiled at her "of course dear" she said 'finally a grandson!' her mind shouted joyessly Kagome smiled and hugged her "thank you Momma!" she said with excitement then ran out the room upstairs to her room.

Everyone smiled when they heard Kagome cheering upstairs "yes, yes Tyler Perry's Madea's Family Reunion!" Souta laughed "told you she'll go wild" he said Kun-Loon giggled and continued cooking.

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH WHIP CREAM AND CHERRIES ON TOP WITH A ONE HUNDRED DOLLAR BILL ON TOP!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day went smoothly, there was no school and it was nice and sunny out, Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in the warm summer breeze that blew into her room onto her face, brushing her face back.

She suddenly started to hum a tune softly she closed her eyes and lightly bobbed her head to left and right a bit. She twirled around then started to skip towards the door still humming she opened the door and walked out of it and down the stairs still humming after awhile she started to sing it;

(I Want to Change the World)

**_I want to change the world  
_****_kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland _ **

_Kagome hums the tune_

_hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita  
kimi wa mayoi nagara  
sagashi-tsudzukeru  
kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo  
nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu  
kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa  
nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte  
bokura mezameru_

_I want to change the world  
nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai  
katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e  
tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland_

_Kagome hums the tune_

_bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru  
tagai no negai e todoku hi made  
minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo  
tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru  
kono basho ni iru_

_I want to change the world  
kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo  
uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu  
Change my mind  
hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru  
donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou  
It's wonderland_

_Kagome hums the tune_

_I want to change the world  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland._

(Kage: Translation of the song will be at the bottom)

When Kagome came into the living room her mother and grandfather were clapping making Kagome blush a light pink color then look down at her hands. Her grandfather chuckled "don't be embarrassed Kagome, you should be happy that you have such a wonderful voice, you should sing more often, you might make my old soul feel young again" he smiled.

"The physical form may age and die but the soul shall remain young and alive" Kagome said looking up at him her grandfather looked at her tenderly "you the same, though may be young and naïve but mature and wise the same time" Kagome smiled and hugged him. Kun-Loon smiled at the two they always gave each other words of wisdom just to make themselves feel better it was always like this since her husband and she got a divorce Kagome went completely mute and spoke to no one that was until her father started to speak words of wisdom to her.

She clapped her hands "okay you two enough wise chit chat, now Kagome I need your help making dinner and setting up the table, tonight I invited an old friend of mine and her family so I want this to be the best dinner they ever had in their whole lives." "In other words you want our dear Kagome to make her special feudal era tradition dishes" Grandpa said raising one of his brows.

Kun-Loon narrowed her eyes at him as if telling him to shut up, Kagome giggled then nodded "of course, we haven't had any guest in awhile so I wouldn't mind cooking up my special dishes" with that said Kagome walked into the kitchen to set up her special dishes.

The sounds of metal pans clinging was heard in the kitchen, Kun-Loon sighed "you know if she find out that your guests are the Takahashi family, she'll be greatly devastated, you should remember how cruel those boys were to her" Grandpa said with a frown and accusing eyes. Kun-Loon sighed "how could I forget, that was day Kagome stopped being the spitfire girl she use to be, but I think its time for her to face her fear and forgive and forget."

"Are you mad woman? How could she forgive those boys for doing what they did to her and forget the pain the inflicted on her emotionally and physically" "father please" "no, if those boys say one rude thing or lay one claw on her I swear to god that I will purify them to hell!"

Grandpa got up from his seat and left the room angrily leaving a saddened Kun-Loon there in the dining room.

* * *

Tranlation of the song:

**_I Want To Change The World  
Keep on holding on your desire  
You will get that shining love  
That you can't wait to know  
If you go on to get your goal  
It's Wonderland!_**

I felt so worried when I spout out the time  
Thinking of the future it lies  
Cause I knew that there's nothin'  
That I really want to know  
And then I met you  
So I could feel what you should know  
I finally find a love  
And now I'm really feeling her right  
Cause the matter is gone  
This is the way to love you

I Want To Change The World  
Walk again, never miss the way  
Don't be afraid I'm with you  
And we could fly away  
If you could stay with me forever  
Change My Mind  
Won't get lost if your passion's true  
I'm gonna fly with you again  
So you could spread your wings  
And you will fly with me away  
It's Wonderland!

Every single thing  
The time and the flyin'  
Til the day, I won't let you go  
You will see that your desire will  
be granted again  
It's just the feeling  
You understand the travel life  
It won't be to bad to face  
And then it probably you will see will not be to heart  
If we could walk beside you

I Want To Change The World  
Walk again, Fire against the wind  
Don't be afraid to be true  
Cause now you have to bring  
The power of your smile in your face  
Change my Mind  
Keep on holding on your desire  
You will get that shining love  
That you can't wait to know  
If you go on to get your goal  
It's Wonderland!

I Want To Change The World  
Walk again, never miss the way  
Don't be afraid I'm with you  
Now we can fly away  
If you could stay with me forever  
Change My Mind  
Won't get lost if your passion's true  
I'm gonna fly with you again  
So you could spread your wings  
And you will fly away with me away  
It's Wonderland!  


****

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the kitchen Kagome was cooking her best dishes with Shippo helping her out since he knew her dishes more than anyone else and plus he didn't want to play video game with Souta all day.

Shippo sniffed the pot of seafood soup (shrimp and crab legs with some corn) and sighed he looked at Kagome "wow mama, this smells great!" he said happily then looked back down at the soup and breathed in the scent as much as he could then let out as a content sigh.

Kagome sighed at her son's behavior "thanks Shippo, you know you could put on some music if you want to" she said then went back to cutting some lettuce. Shippo jumped down from the chair and walked over to the black boom box he turned it on and went to radio station 88.3.

(Walk It Out)

_**Ayyyyyyy **_

Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out

Kagome jumped and turned around to see Shippo already starting to dance, he was shook one shoulder to one side then the other one in the opposite direction, she smiled and decided to leave him listen to his song, she turned back around and put the cut up lettuce in a giant bowl.

_**West Side Walk It Out  
South Side Walk It Out  
East Side Walk It Out  
North Side Walk It Out**_

_**Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out**_

_**West Side Walk It Out  
South Side Walk It Out  
East Side Walk It Out  
North Side Walk It Out**_

Kagome bobbed her head to the beat already starting to like the song.

_**Now Hit Da Dance Floor  
And Bend Your Back Low  
She Do It Wit No Hands  
Now Stop Pop And Roll  
Im Smokin Bubba Hoe  
Now Ya'll Trouble Hoe  
I Like Da Way She Move  
An Undercover Hoe  
Now Everybody Leanin  
I Make Da Crowd Rock  
Now Gone And Walk It Out  
I See Dey On My Job  
She want Dat Bubble Gum  
Is Dey Da Double Mint Twins  
2 Hoes Choosin Me  
So I Know Dat Imma Win  
It's On Once Again  
Patron Once Again  
I Threw My Head Back  
Then I Froze Like Da Wind  
West Side Walk It Out  
South Side Walk It Out  
East Side Walk It Out  
North Side Walk It Out**_

_**Now Walk It Out(Now Walk It Out)  
Now Walk It Out(Now Walk It Out)  
Now Walk It Out(Now Walk It Out)  
Now Walk It Out  
West Side Walk It Out(West Side Walk It Out)  
South Side Walk It Out(South Side Walk It Out)  
East Side Walk It Out(East Side Walk It Out)  
North Side Walk It Out(North Side Walk It Out, Ayyeeeee!)  
Now Walk It Out(Now Walk It Out)  
Now Walk It Out(Now Walk It Out)  
Now Walk It Out(Now Walk It Out)  
Now Walk It Out  
**_

_**West Side Walk It Out(West Side Walk It Out)  
South Side Walk It Out(South Side Walk It Out)  
East Side Walk It Out(East Side Walk It Out)  
North Side Walk It Out(North Side Walk It Out)**_

Kagome was now dancing with Shippo, both following the beat not caring how they dance as long as they were dancing to the beat, that was when Souta came into the kitchen and saw them dancing like monkeys. He stood there staring at them for awhile then blinked a few times then laughed and joined while teaching the dance moves to the song.

_**They Walk It On The East They Walk It On The West The South side just got it north side snap yo neck  
In The Club On The Goose  
Big Stacks No Flex  
These Suckers Want To Try Me Tell em tool on deck  
He walking in his ones Steady Smokin On Fruits  
She Walking With Her Friend All In Her Snow Boots  
Oh Shit There They Go They Walk It On The Floor  
Grey Goose Double Shots here To Let Yo Body Go  
My Niggas On My Side Haters Hate Think Its Funny  
I Walked It On These Niggas Now Im Getting To The Money  
Froze on them hoes in not talkin bout dancing oomp camp on the charm Diamonds Steady Inhancing  
**_

Outside the kitchen Kun-Loon just opened the door for her friend, Izayoi, and was chatting with her a bit then her husband, Inutaisho. They walked inside the house with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and their step daughter, Rin behind them.

"It's so good to see you again Izayoi" "yes I must say the same for you, you don't look a day older" "why thank you, how've you been Inutaisho?" asked Kun-Loon with a warm smile on her face Inutaisho returned the smile "fine, thank you" "you're welcome."

While both the adults were talking they didn't notice Rin walking towards the delicious scent of food. When she came upon the kitchen she saw Kagome Shippo, and Souta doing the Walk It Out dance while laughing and giggling she just stood there and watched them dancing together like a true family, having lots of fun.

_**  
Now Walk It Out(Now Walk It Out)  
Now Walk It Out(Now Walk It Out)  
Now Walk It Out(Now Walk It Out)  
Now Walk It Out  
West Side Walk It Out(West Side Walk It Out)  
South Side Walk It Out(South Side Walk It Out)  
East Side Walk It Out(East Side Walk It Out)  
North Side Walk It Out(North Side Walk It Out, Ayyeeeee!)  
Now Walk It Out(Now Walk It Out)  
Now Walk It Out(Now Walk It Out)  
Now Walk It Out(Now Walk It Out)  
Now Walk It Out  
West Side Walk It Out(West Side Walk It Out)  
South Side Walk It Out(South Side Walk It Out)  
East Side Walk It Out(East Side Walk It Out)  
North Side Walk It Out(North Side Walk It Out) **_

Okay Now Do It How You Do Gone And Walk It Out  
Okay Now Do It How You Do Gone And Walk It Out

_**Okay Now Do It How You Do Gone And Walk It Out**_

_**Okay Now Do It How You Do Gone And Walk It Out**_

_**  
Walk, walk, walk. .. Now walk it out (Ayyeeeee!)  
Walk, walk, walk. .. Now walk it out (Ayyeeeee!)**_

_**Walk, walk, walk. .. Now walk it out (Ayyeeeee!)**_

_**  
I said do it how you do it gone and walk it out (ayyyeee!)**_

When the song ended Shippo and Souta started laughing "that was fun" said Shippo while laughing Kagome giggled then nodded "yes I have to agree, and we should thank Souta for teaching us the steps" she replied then hugged her little brother.

"Thanks Souta" Shippo said with a bright smile his red orange fluff tail wagging a bit behind him from excitement Kagome pulled away then noticed Rin standing there at the entrance of the kitchen.

She smiled "oh hello there, are you one of our guests for tonight?" she asked Rin shyly nodded while looking at her with her big brown eyes. Kagome smiled warmly at her "you don't have to be shy around me, my name's Kagome Higurashi, what's yours little princess?"

Rin stared at Kagome for awhile before putting on a toothy smile "my name's Rin Takahashi, its nice to meet you Kagome" she said with a giggle. At the sound of Takahashi Kagome completely froze images of when she was child flashes in her head like the speed of light.

**Flashback**

"_Stop it! Stop hurting me" screamed a five year old Kagome, she slapped across the face hard by a seven year old boy who had long silver white hair with doggy ears on top of his head and gold amber eyes._

_The boy slapped her again "shut up you little bitch!" shouted a ten year old boy that looked exactly the other boy but had longer hair and had two maroon streak marks on both sides of his face and a left crescent moon on his forehead._

"_Why are you always picking on me? What did I ever do you to you?" yelled Kagome earning a punch in the gut making her double forward in pain. "You were born, that's what you did" said the young silver haired brother kicking her this time making her fall on her knees clutching her stomach._

_Kagome had bruises on her face and arm, a busted lip, and a scratch on her ribcage that stung badly. They were near the street but not that much, just far away enough to not be seen by anyone as the abused Kagome._

"_You're nothing but a mistake to this world and nobody will ever look at you twice, no, you won't even exist to them" said the older brother. Tear were now streaming down Kagome's face all the abuse her father gave her came crashing down upon making her angry and sad the same time "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she screamed before pushing the young Inuyasha away, making him fall on his butt._

_The Young Sesshomaru growled "wench" he pushed her, but too hard and she fell in the middle of the street. Kagome hit the ground hard and twisted her ankle, she screamed out in pain and looked down at her ankle then she heard a honking noise and looked up to see a red Chevy racing towards her._

_The last thing she heard was screeching tires and her mother, grandfather, and Souta screaming._

**End Flashback**

Kagome's whole face went pale 'n-no it can't be, anywhere but here' she thought frantically. She closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around herself like she was cold she slowly melted down to the floor her hair fell over her shoulders making a curtain to hide her face.

Souta looked at his sister with concern "Kagome" he said softly he saw her shoulder's shaking little and light gasping sounds he then noticed how white her knuckles were "Kagome" he said again but more louder.

There was a light tap sound making him look at her lap to see white water drops falling down. "No, not them, anyone but them" he heard his sister whisper. He walked over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her as much as he could he rested his head on hers breathing in her white tea and lily scent.

Shippo walked up to them "mommy?" he said lightly he heard soft sniffles sounds and knew his mother was crying and wanted to know why or who made his mother cry for he could scratch their eyeballs out.

"Sniffle, Shippo could you, sniffle, turn off the stove, the food should be done by now" came Kagome weak wavering voice. Shippo stared at her for awhile before nodding and climbing onto the chair in front of the stove and turn the knobs to turn off the stove.

Souta rubbed his sister's back then looked at Rin who was still standing at the Kitchen entry looked at Kagome with worry "hey" he said Rin looked at him "could you get the old man who is outside in the front yard and tell him that Kagome's doesn't feel good?" he asked kindly. Rin nodded then turned around ran out of the kitchen to get the old man. Souta went back to Kagome and rubbed her back in slow small circles while humming a tune that Kagome hummed to him every time he had a night mare and ran into her room and couldn't go back to sleep.

**Back with the adults and the two assholes-I mean- Sesshomaru and Inuyasha**

Izayoi, Kun-Loon, and Inutaisho were chatting with each other peacefully when suddenly Rin came running into the room. They all looked at her curiously "Rin, why are you running around?" asked Inutaisho in a stern voice Rin looked at him with worry in her eyes "Souta told me to get the old man in the front yard because Kagome doesn't feel good."

At this Kun-Loon stood up "what's wrong with my daughter?" she asked worriedly Rin looked at her "Kagome fell to the floor and started crying and she doesn't feel good, so I have to get the old guy" without another word Rin ran outside to the front yard.

Kun-Loon ran out of the living room and to the kitchen with Izayoi, Inutaisho, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru following close behind. When they came into the kitchen they saw Shippo and Souta trying to comfort a motionless Kagome, who sat there in the middle of the kitchen floor wither hair hiding her face from everyone.

"Kagome" Kun-Loon said with concern she stepped forward but was suddenly blocked a by an invisible light blue barrier that had blue flames swirling around it. She looked at the barrier with shock, she maybe not a miko but she knew that Souta and Shippo put up a barrier to keep everyone away from her. "Souta, Shippo, put down the barrier" she said as calmly as she could.

Souta looked up at her, but then saw the Takahashi family behind her he shook his head "sorry mom, but I can't" he looked back down at Kagome and laid his head back on hers. Kun-Loon frowned "you put his barrier down now young man" she said in a stern voice Shippo looked up at her "no, no one's coming in to hurt my mama" he said angrily and made his fox fire barrier stronger making it almost hard to see inside.

About five minutes later Rin came back with Grandpa behind her "see? Kagome don't feel good" she said pointing to Kagome Grandpa looked at his granddaughter then stepped up in front of the foxfire and priest barrier.

"Souta, Shippo could you let me in for I could help Kagome please" he said kindly, Shippo and Souta looked up at him then looked at each other and nodded then closed their eyes and imagined a hole big enough for Grandpa could fit through. The barrier opened up enough for Grandpa to get through and he quickly walked in before it closed behind him.

When he was in he walked over to Kagome and kneeled down in front of her "Kagome, look at me sweetie" he said softly. When Kagome didn't he put one hand o n her cheek and lifted up her face, he gasped with total shock when he saw her eyes glowing transparent powder pink color with sapphire tears running down her face.

"Make it go away" she said in a whispering tone Grandpa quickly came out of his little shock and pulled Kagome into a bear like hug that only a father could give their child. Kagome's hair started whip around madly as if trying to warn him off but he wouldn't let go and neither did Souta or Shippo.

The pin that clipped the rest of Kagome's hair up flew off onto the floor somewhere and her hair came down like a flowing black waterfall.

After awhile her hair started whipping around and slowly settled on her back, Kagome slowly closed her eyes and went limp in her grandfather's arms, her breathing came out calm and even.

Grandpa looked down at her now sleeping form and kissed the crown of her head then laid his head on hers and closed his eyes, Souta and Shippo laid on Kagome's side and closed their eyes listening to Kagome's heartbeat.

* * *

REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE THIS STORY ANYMORE!!! 


End file.
